code_purplefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mrorangehorseman10/Kinds of Pyros You Will Meet in Hubs
This blog will explain the many types of Pyros you will encounter on Hub Servers that I have played with/played as and fought with in chat studied. In the comments, please notify me: 1: If my guide is good 2: If my guide is bad 3: If you want to give me an unusual 4: If I am a great person 5: If I should lick a frozen pole and other stuff. Assassin Pyro What They Do Assassin Pyros prefer an aggressive playstyle, often charging into battle with their Flamethrower in use. They rarely use their Compression Blast to protect teammates, just running into fights with a chip on their shoulder. They will often assault their enemies with a quick burst of flame, igniting them. They tend to use weapon variations with high-damage outputs to quickly annihilate their foes. Typical Loadout * Primary: Degreaser * Secondary: Flare Gun * Melee: Axtinguisher How Do I Become One? To be an Assassin Pyro, you need to have weapons with heavy damage outputs. Use the loadout shown above to guarantee quickly killing your enemies, as the Degreaser and Flare Gun both ignite enemies, and the Axtinguisher does critical hits to burning enemies, so you can ignite your enemy with your Primary or Secondary weapon, and then finish them off with the Axtinguisher. Assistant Pyro What They Do Assistant Pyros are dedicated to support and don't like to fight much. They will often be found serving as Pybros(see below) for other above-average health classes, such as Heavies and other Pyros. They will often rely on their "bro" to defend them from enemy fire, since their typical weapons are bad against human targets. Typical Loadout * Primary: Compression Blaster * Secondary: Scorch Shot/Detonator * Melee: Building Buster How Do I Become One? To be an Assistant Pyro, you should have weapons which have good support capability. The loadout shown above allows for you to easily guard your current "bro" from projectiles with the Compression Blaster, as it does no damage but its compression blast consumes no ammo, allowing you to freely reflect projectiles at your/your "bro's" leisure. The Building Buster allows you to easily dispose of sentries as it does extra damage to buildings. Pyromancer Pyro What They Do Pyromancer Pyros like to ignite their enemies, often using incendiary weapons to burn their assailants. They will use weapons that ignite, including any primary weapon. These types of Pyros use hit-and-run tactics, hitting any enemy that they might not be able to kill on their own with their primary weapon and then leaving them to burn. They will often go into places where enemies tend to flock and then burn them all. These Pyros can be devastating, especially in groups, or "Pyropacks", as their flames can do a lot of damage in a short period of time. Typical Loadout * Primary: Infernal Immolator * Secondary: Flare Gun/Detonator/Mancinerator/Scorch Shot * Melee: Sharpened Volcano Fragment How Do I Become One? To be a Pyromancer Pyro, you need to use your primary weapon a lot. As the Pyro's primary weapons all ignite except the Compression Blaster, you can use this a lot to burn a lot of foes. The weapons in the loadout shown above will all ignite, and the Infernal Immolator will do more burn damage for longer periods of time, leave patches of fire that explode over time, and give you the ability to create fiery explosions instead of the airblast. Using the above weapons should allow you to ignite enemies on any successful attack, thus making you a Pyromancer. Other Stuff Pybros Pybros are Pyros that "adopt" a teammate to protect. The selected teammate becomes a "bro" and will be protected by the Pybro. As a result, the "bro" will have to defend their Pybro, or the Pybro may abandon them to find another teammate who will defend them, removing the preceeding "bro's" protection source. As a "Bro" If you are selected by a Pybro, you will have to protect the Pybro if you want them to keep guarding you. You will need to defend your Pybro with high-damage weapons. You are more likely to be selected if you are an Engineer. As a Pybro If you are a Pybro, you will pick a teammate to protect, as that is the only way to be a Pybro. Make sure to select an Engineer. Category:Pyro Category:Blog posts